To let me enfold you
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: She wouldn't abandon her now. 3x05 based.


For the lovely Wil/ladynoblesong who prompted:

_The night of Lady Sybil's death, O'Brien goes up to Cora without having being summoned, as she's extremely worried to know her Ladyship is all alone in such a terrible moment. And that's only then, that Cora allows herself to finally break down._

__Title from lyrics by Tim Buckley.

To let me enfold you

She stood outside of her door, a door that perhaps was far more familiar than her own but she was full of hesitancy before it. It was late, so very late, and in her nightclothes and wrap she shivered slightly standing in the dark. She should just turn around and catch the few hours of sleep she could get but something told her, a gut instinct, that the person beyond this door would not be taking any comfort from sleep tonight.

Her heart fluttered hard in her chest as she raised her hand and gently rapped with her knuckles on the door. There were rules in place, ones where lines and boundaries were drawn and she was most likely crossing one by doing this, by being here, but all of that mattered little to her. She wouldn't abandon her now. Carefully, when no sound was emitted, she opened the door and went inside, closing it behind her.

"Milady?"

Her voice was barely a whisper but it sounded too loud in the utter silence of the room. Then, from the dark depths, a voice so soft and painful answered her call.

"O'Brien?"

She released a breath she didn't know she was holding and moved in the darkness with surprising ease. Well, she did know everything that these four walls contained after all. Her hands fumbled a little with the lamp on the bedside dresser, a low golden light suddenly expelling some of the dark and Sarah turned her head to the left and saw her. Swamped in the sheets, she lay on her back with hands fisted on the covers and her eyes were just orbs of unfathomable pain. At just once glance Sarah knew that she had been right to go to her.

"Why are you here O'Brien? Has something happened…?" Cora struggled a little to sit up but Sarah leaned over and placed a hand on her arm to keep her from rising.

"No, no milady. Everything is…" She had no idea how to finish that sentence and she just let it fade off, cursing her mouth for speaking without thought. "I," she swallowed a little feeling Cora's eyes watching her. "I couldn't leave you alone milady, not tonight."

Cora said nothing and then slowly turned her head to the right so that Sarah couldn't see her face and her hands clenched the sheets in her fists once more.

"Though if you would want me to leave-"

"No," Cora cut across her. "But I am being selfish O'Brien, you should sleep."

"Not selfish milady," Sarah contested and boldly sat down on the bed though she knew Cora would hardly protest. "I wouldn't sleep knowing you are suffering."

"_Oh_, O'Brien," Cora faced her once more and her eyes were filled with tears and Sarah watched as they fell slowly. She got up and sat next to her, taking hold of one of Cora's hands and Cora turned to her, body seeming to cave in on itself and, Sarah encircled her with her other arm as Cora sobbed against her.

It didn't matter that Cora's tears were wetting her nightdress and dampening her skin, or that she was digging her fingers in as clung onto her. Sarah stroked her hair gently and said nothing as she knew words were more than futile at this moment.

Her crying eventually subsided, her sobs hushed and she stilled in her arms, taking in steadying breaths and her hold loosened.

"I want to wake up," she whispered against Sarah. "I want to wake up from this horror."

Sarah momentarily closed her eyes, her throat tight and she forced herself to relax. She tugged the cover up over Cora's shoulders and kept brushing her hair softly.

"I know milady," she replied quietly. "I know."

"She is – was – so good and beautiful. My baby…" her voice caught and her body stiffened and Sarah hushed her soothingly and shifted so that she was half lying down and Cora curled against her again.

"Milady, you need to sleep."

"I can't…"

"I won't leave you, milady."

Cora sighed, the sound tired and pained but she nodded her head and closed her eyes. "Please," she murmured and Sarah pressed her lips against her hair. She slept soon enough, drifting into a dreamless sleep and Sarah closed her eyes and held her till the morning came.

_fin._

* * *

**A/N:** thoughts? x


End file.
